Patterson High School and McGraw Academy
by Leaf400
Summary: (Modern au) What happens when you have a decade long rivalry between two completely different high schools? ALL OUT WAR! But, what if two new girl's named Korra and Marie changes that all. Find out in Patterson High School and McGraw Academy. Please R and R.


**Summary: (Modern AU) What happens when you have a decade long rivalry between two completely different high schools? ALL OUT WAR! But, what if a new two girls named Korra and Marie changed that all. Find out in Patterson High School and McGraw Academy. Please R and R.**  
 **Rating: T for language and blood**  
 **Word count: 1,118**  
 **Pairings: Mako/Asami ,Bolin/Marie ( my OC ), Korra/Tahno**  
 **A/N: Hi guys! How are y'all doing? So, this is my first Legend of Korra (do not own sadly) fanfic. So I hope you enjoy it! On with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **8/1/16**

 **Somewhere in a South Am** **erican Jungle**

* * *

"I so hate you guys you know that!?" Korra yelled into her comm while she ran from an angry ape, jaguar, and a dozen of criminals.

"Yeah we know. You told us plenty of times." Little 8 year old Oceana said back to her.

"Great. I just wanted to make sure you knew." Korra said sarcastically.

"So where are you?" Asked 15 year old Marie intervening to make sure they stayed on topic.

"Check my tracker data because all I can tell at the moment is that I'm going to be dead meat if you guys don't get here soon." Korra said while panting really hard.

"There is a clearing up ahead that we can land at." Oceana said with a irritated tone." Maybe you should go next time, Marie, at least you do complain so much." She said.

"Hey when I-" Korra began to say but got cut off by the sound of her ride coming to get her.

"Hurry up Korra!" Marie urged.

"Yeah ,yeah ,yeah I know!" Korra said. Just a few more feet and she would be home free. Then after what felt like minutes when it was only seconds for Korra to be safely on board then the chopper took off. Once inside Korra and the others in the small group saw that Molly aka their boss was on the screen in front of them.

"I see you made it out alive Korra, good job." A 20 year old said with a smile.

"Thank you, I also have the artifacts here and they're all in tacked." Korra said patting the protective bag she had on, while Oceana was scanning her to see how her health was.

"Great, archaeologists will be so happy to have them back. Oceana how does she look?" Molly questioned.

"Other than having a sprained ankle and being dehydrated she looks fine." The 8 year old said.

"Good, that reminds me you girls have another mission." Molly said and all the girls inwardly groaned wondering what this one was going to be. Don't get them wrong they loved going on missions just not all the time. "Marie and Korra are going to Patterson high school. Oceana you are going to Hans cyber school." Molly said. Then the girl's started throwing rapid fire questions at Molly

"Wait why exactly are you going to these schools?" Korra asked curiously.

"Yeah, and why is Oceana to a cyber school?" Marie asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, I get to go to a cyber school?" Molly simply nodded." Ha, suckers." She said.

"You and Marie are going to be going to the rival school of McGraw Academy which is a stuffy prep school this school is fairly normal people except for their standard of higher education. You will also be going there to retrieve the Golden Ch'i Dragon and arrest the person who stole it. Oceana you are going to the cyber school because you can keep feeding them info they will need through the school day. Also if you girls wouldn't mind could you help end the rivalry between the schools?" Molly said with a straight face.

"Sure, just one last question how long do we have?" Marie asked intently.

"Once you and Korra graduate is when you guys will have need to complete your mission." Molly said.

"Anything else that we need to know?" Korra asked.

"Everything else you need is in this packet." Molly said then a large Orange packet came out of the slot below the video screen. " Good bye for now girls. Oh and one more thing you will be going on mini missions sometimes." Then the screen shut off.

"I wonder what is the packet." Marie wondered out loud while looking at the packet in her hands.

"Well you won't know until you open it. So open it!" Oceana excitedly said.

"Okay I will, I will, I will could you just shut up you're breathing down my neck!" Marie said as she started to open the packet. Once it was open the girls found their schedules which no surprise for Marie and Korra they had the same exact classes even their activity period classes where the same. And it turns out school for all three of them starts 8/24/16 and ends on 6/7/17 that school year. It is also the same for Whitefalls high. Along with that of useful information they found maps, Who they were staying with, new school supplies gadgets, and a bunch more useful stuff.

"Well this is going to be a interesting school year." Korra commented, then three backpacks came out of the east wall of the chopper with a note attached to each Reading this will help you throughout the school year and it can also transform into useful gadget hit on the side of your backpacks. Oceana was for us to press her backpack button. Korra and Marie where next. Each of their backpacks transform into their weapons of choice.

"Molly was right, these are useful gadgets." Marie said while examining her new samurai sword.

"Oh yeah, she was." Oceana said excitedly while swinging her new staff around.

"I really like this new laser bow and arrow. It's pretty cool." Korra said while pulling the string easing it back to its original position. "I wonder how we get it back to backpack form." Korra said.

"We just have to press the button. " Oceana said. They all pressed the buttons together and they turned back into their backpack forms."We are so this going to love this mission." Korra said while they all went to sit down on the chopper seats. The group of girls couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Omg, first chapter of many to come! Even though this is the prologue. But , I don't care. I promise this will get better if you didn't like it tell me in the reviews or pm but, if you did tell me by reviewing or pm. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
